1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training method in a time domain equalizer and a digital data transmission apparatus including an improved training apparatus in a digital data transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there are two types in a digital data transmission system, i.e., one being a single-carrier transmission system which transmits data signals by using a single carrier, and the other being a multi-carrier transmission system which transmits the data signals by dividing them into a plurality of bit-strings, by encoding the plurality of bit-strings, and by using a plurality of carriers. Although the present invention can be applied to both single-carrier and multi-carrier transmission systems, the following explanations will be given in the training method in the time domain equalizer and the digital data transmission apparatus including the improved training apparatus in the multi-carrier transmission system.
Further, the multi-carrier transmission system usually can be applied to a transmission system called an asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL). A detailed structure of the above transmission system has been disclosed, for example, in the document published by John A. C. Bingham, titled "Multicarrier Modulation for Data Transmission: An idea whose Time Has Come", dated May 1990, in the IEEE Communication magazine.